


Lick It

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Chocolate Body Paint, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana fins some chocolate body paint and puts it to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It

‘Hey Britt.’

‘Hey Santana.’

‘Your parents aren’t in?’

‘No, but Lord Tubbington is. Do you want a drink or anything?’

‘No I’m good.’ Santana follows her girlfriend upstairs, being led by the hand. Brittan’s grip is firm and purposeful, and soon enough she closes the door to her room behind them, Santana sinking down on the bed.

‘So, I got you something,’ Santana smiles, holding the bag she had brought with her.

‘A present?’ Brittany’s eyes light up in delight and a smile grows on her face.

‘You guessed it.’ Santana smiles back as Brittany takes a place on the bed, beside Santana.

‘What is it? Let me see!’ Brittany’s hands are clapping in joy and she can’t help but bounce slightly, making the bed spring up and down.

‘Sit still, okay?’ Santana takes Britt’s hand and places it at the top of her thigh before reaching into her bag. Brittany rubs her thigh slightly, gently dipping her fingers beneath the hem of Santana’s dress.

‘Okay,’ Santana begins, bringing a tube of what at first glance looks like some sort of face cream. ‘So, I thought, if you want, we could try this.’

Brittany holds out her hand and Santana puts the tube into it, letting Brittany squint at the writing and read it.

‘Chocolate body paint?’ Brittany looks up at her girlfriend and blinks, asking for further explanation.

‘It’s for like... experimentation I guess.’

‘Sex?’

‘Yeah, well I mean, only if you want it Bitt. I saw and it and you know, you love chocolate, you like sweet lady kisses, so you know, I thought we might like it.’

‘So it’s for eating?’

‘Yeah. But, sex as well. Okay?’

‘Okay.’ Brittany grins and then takes off her sweater, leaving her in just her pants and a camisole.

‘Oh,’ Santana explains as the dark circles of Brittany’s nipples are visible through the thin white fabric. Brittany always surprised her with her clothes. Sometimes she found bras confusing, sometimes she didn’t. Santana wasn’t complaining.

‘You want to do this now?’

‘Yeah!’ Brittany smiles and leans in to kiss Santana before lying on her back, waiting for Santana to show her what to do.

‘Where do you want in hon?’ Santana unscrews the cap and smells it, the escence filling her nostrils.

‘Smell good?’

Santana reaches out the tube to Brittany who sniffs it and lets out an audible sigh with pleasure.

‘You promise we get to eat it?’ She asks, worried someone might take it from m then before they get the chance.

‘Promise. Here-‘ Santana squeezes a dollop of the thick brown liquid on to her finger and lets Brittany suck it off, her mouth squeezing round Santana’s digit.

‘Is it nice?’ Santana was doubtful it would be that good but Brittany’s face shows nothing but glee.

‘So good!’

Santana smiles and slowly pulls down Brittany’s grey tracksuit bottoms, revealing flimsy link lace panties, clinging onto the blonde’s lips where they were already slightly wet.

Brittany eagerly wriggles out of the panties herself, flinging them off the bed while Santana took her dress off, leaving her in her black bra and a thin, black thong, showing off the toned round ass she had.

 Looking up at the sight of Brittany’s pink, wrinkled labia spread out in front of her, Snatana grins and nestles her head in between Brittan’s legs, lightly licking the puckered skin there, her tongue sliding easily against Brittany’s smooth, shaven skin.

‘Ohh,’ Brittany moans as she feels the wet muscle slowly lick around her. ‘So good San.’ Brittany instinctively raised her hips, causing her body sink even further into Santana’s face.

Santana parts her lips and begins to place wet, open kisses onto the folds, her tongue sliding over Brittan’s hole before tracing a wet line up to her clit. Her hands grasped around Britt’s thighs, feeling the soft blonde hairs of hair there.

After sucking hard onto Britt’s clit, making her wriggle around on the bed and stretch her neck back in pleasure, Santana withdraws her face, showing the wet stringy liquid smeared around her lips and the tip of her nose. Grinning, she squeezes the body paint onto her palms and begins rubbing the paint slowly on the upper insides of Brittany’s thighs, creating brown smears which make Brittany gasp.

‘it’s cold, San’

‘It’ll be okay, okay?’ 

Brittany squeals as Santana carried on painting her, her fingers rubbing the paint closer to Brittany’s hole, mixing the chocolate flavoured paint in with the liquid that was seeping slowly out of her.

Brittany moves her hand down from her hips to dip her fingers in the liquid, rubbing it up onto her clit before bringing her finger up to her lips and sucking it off.

‘You like that?’ Santana asks, tracing the pattern, rubbing the paint around the sides of the nib of Brittan’s clit. She moved her long, slender fingers around before finding the place which make Britt close her eyes in desperation and arch her back up against the bed.

‘There?’ Santana gets a loud moan and ‘Yes!’ in reply.

Santana grins at the withering girl before her and leans her head down, slowly kissing the swollen flesh and then licking at it furiously, quickly darting her tongue around it, the taste of chocolate making her suck hungrily at the girl.

Brittany moans again, loud and audible, not holding herself back and moving her hips in small circles as Santana works at her clit, sending waves of pleasure down Brittany’s spine.

‘Oh...ohhh.’

Santana knows the moan is a good sign and keeps the same spot, working harder and harder, feeling muscles twitch beneath her face. After a couple of minutes Brittany pounds herself even further into Santana’s face before tensing up, a scream of pleasure coming from her mouth. Her body goes rigid and she twitches slightly as she feels the muscles in her vagina tense, as if her stomach was swelling.

‘You like that?’

‘So good,’ Brittany sighs, pushing Santana away from her legs as she got too sensitive.

Santana giggles , and leans in to kiss her girlfriend, the chocolate on wiped on her face being licked up hungrily by Brittany.


End file.
